


Time to Let It Go

by Desparado



Series: April Song Challenge [1]
Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Heavy Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:33:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23477023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Desparado/pseuds/Desparado
Summary: A piece of parchment holds more power than expected and it has left you with a heavy decision to make. With so much left unsaid, can Geralt – or even Jaskier – turn the tide and fill in the gaps?April Writing Challenge Day 1- Everyone Needs a Nemesis (by Fighting with Wire)
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Reader, Jaskier | Dandelion/Reader
Series: April Song Challenge [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1740901
Comments: 2
Kudos: 42





	Time to Let It Go

**Author's Note:**

> I created myself a little writing challenge for April and this is the first one. The challenge is a new song each day (Thanks to shuffling my iTunes library) to inspire a fic of some kind. I’ll listen to the song a few times, and then plan like mad when the inspiration hits. 
> 
> Warnings: The Angstiest thing I have ever written; It’s that sad I didn’t even swear

Rain hammered against the window like stones, beating the roof like a drum. The outside world a shade of misery and hopelessness. At least it was to you. You sat leaning against the windowpane, watching droplets on the glass match the ones on your cheeks. Jaskier- oh wonderous Jaskier- was sat loyally by your side, his arm resting on the back of your chair as he gently rubbed circles on your back, the small parchment in his other hand, fingertips loosely holding it as his eyes scanned the paper. You had found it in Geralt’s saddle bag when you had been looking for his healing potion after a nasty fight with a howler. Dutifully you healed him and saved his leg. Obligatorily he thanked you with a kiss on the forehead and left to head to the tavern, not asking if you wanted to join him. Once he left, you opened to the folded parchment and was shocked by what you had found. A letter… but not for you. A secret pining you believed had long dissolved or not as it now seemed.  
The bard found you after he met Geralt in the tavern and asked him where you were; why you didn’t come down. When he confessed that he never invited you, Jaskier scolded the Witcher and left to seek you out, discovering you on the floor of your room in tears- a sight never before witnessed by him. He helped you to the chair and then you produced the letter for him to read. As he uncovered the reason for your distress, Jaskier shook his head, eyebrows raised, “Y/n I-” he paused, thinking of the right words to say. “It isn’t finished maybe he was-”  
“What Jaskier?” Your broken silence surprised him. “Maybe he was going to explain that he’s settling for me instead? You read what it said- ‘There hasn’t been a night that I haven’t dreamt of you at least once’; ‘Y/n is like a gentle rain but you are the raging storm’. Jask-” The tears had built up in your eyes again, you choked the words out of your heart: “He’s made his decision and it’s not me.” The rain never ceased in it’s attack on your window, the wind now picking up and throwing dried leaves across the square. 

You both stayed there for a while, Jaskier didn’t know what to say. He knew in his heart that Geralt was enamoured by you, that your gentleness and optimism balanced him when The Witcher’s path seemed rough and bleak. But he also knew how terrible Geralt was at showing his emotions. Jask had only caught glimpses over the season: the way Geralt watched you tend to his wounds, his eyes never leaving your face, a small smile betraying him; the way he clung onto you one morning whilst camping after you had a night terror, his pained face reflecting his helplessness that he couldn’t take the visions away from you. Jaskier knew all this, but had no proof, he had tried once to encourage Geralt to admit his feelings but was met with a punch and a threat if he ever spoke of it again.  
His thoughts were interrupted by you rubbing your face with your fingers and sighing decidedly before standing up. He watched as you walked over to your bag and placed it on the bed. “Y/n?” He called after you but received no answer. Seeing you take some of your healing potions and pack them away, as well as some clothes and your dagger, a chill ran down his spine, “Darling no let’s talk about this-”  
“There’s nothing to talk about.” You snapped, flicking your head in his direction. He flinched and it caused you to unclench your fists and breathe slowly. “I’m sorry. I just… I can’t stay with him when I know I mean nothing to him. I have stupidly allowed myself to fall in love so overwhelmingly. I guess I’ve been holding on for no reason- I have to let it go.” The heavy pull in your chest kept your voice low and calm. All you had feared was now realised- you were perfectly alone. Jaskier walked over to you slowly, gently placing his hands on your shoulders. You looked in his eyes and saw his lips tremble slightly. “Please, y/n, I can’t cope with this grumpy old git by myself.” He attempted a laugh as he uttered the words. You knew he wouldn’t come with you, his friendship with Geralt sealed too tightly, his love for adventure too great. So you smile at the joke, trying to hide the tears that threatened again. “Where will you go?” He asked quietly. You exhaled sharply at the question and pulled away from him. Reaching for your cloak, you wrapped it around you and picked up your bag, “Home. I’ve been missing Brugge, though I don’t like to admit it. And with winter upon us, they’ll be plenty of ills for me cure to keep me busy.” You allowed a meek smile to flash from your lips. Jask looked at the ground and nodded at your response. You placed a hand gently on his chest, “But don’t think I’ll be burning any bridges- you are welcome to visit anytime.” He looked up and that’s when you saw the glossiness in his eyes. 

The rain had finally subsided as you walked out into the square, the smell of wet grass comforted you as you walked towards to the stable. You untethered your horse and treated her to a snack as you saddled her up and secured your bag. Walking out of the stable to where Jaskier waited, you gave him another smile as you held your arms out. He quickly took the offer and embraced you. “Is there any way I can turn this around? Won’t you speak to Geralt?” He mumbled into your hair. Squeezing him tight, you tilted your head to whisper in his ear,  
“I don’t think it wise, there will only be small truths in what he says and I don’t want them. All I have of him are these little lies- moments of my ignorance, let me keep those instead.” Pulling away from him, you produced the parchment from your cloak pocket. “Give this back to him. Tell him that if he goes to her, if he shows her how he feels- when Yennefer will forgive him.” It took a lot to say her name, having avoided it since you learned of their history, but now it held less power. You were no longer in her shadow.  
Red streaks began to spread across the sky, the stars slowly twinkling above you. Residents began to fill the square again, many of them entering and leaving the tavern, their voices amongst the evening songbirds. Your devoted friend gave you one final hug with a kiss on your cheek and then helped you onto your horse as a call of your name from the distance made you both look for the source. Your heart dropped as Geralt paced towards you, getting blocked by drunken or yet to be drunk villagers. Your eyes flicked to Jaskier- he nodded and mouthed the word ‘Go’- then you kicked your horse into a gallop and rode down the tracks into open plains and a new destiny.  
Geralt called you again and ran to stand beside Jaskier just as your silhouette grew smaller. Panting, he turned to Jaskier, his brows furrowed, “Where’s y/n going?” Jaskier didn’t turn his head, for fear of losing sight of you too soon,  
“They’re gone, Geralt.”  
“What do you me-” Geralt was cut off by Jaskier slapping a parchment on his chest.  
“They’re gone, Geralt! And it’s because of you!” The sharp tone in his voice was rare and it startled the Witcher. He took hold of the parchment and glanced at it, before cursing loudly and scrunching it in his hand. Jaskier stood watching him, arms folded and jaw clenched, “Why? Why after all this time are you writing a letter to that witch?” Geralt swallowed hard.  
“It’s an old letter.”  
“W-what?” Jaskier dropped his arms.  
“I started writing that a few days after we met y/n, then I realised that… raging storms weren’t my destiny.” He muttered. Jaskier scoffed, causing Geralt to glare at him. “You idiot. Y/n loves you. ‘Overwhelmingly’ they told me. And they’ve left thinking you chose Yen over them.” These words stabbed Geralt in the chest. He looked back over towards the open fields, your figure merely a pinprick in a sea of darkening green. “I was going to tell them.” He whispered. Jaskier clenched his fists and scowled at Geralt.  
“What a great idea that would have been! You have done NOTHING to show y/n you care about them! Have you ever complimented them? Surprised them with flowers or herbs for a potion? You won’t even touch them- I hug them more than you!” Geralt sighed deeply as he took the brunt of Jaskier’s rage. He wanted to shout back, to fight for his innocence- or ignorance- but he knew it meant nothing. After a few moments of silence, Jaskier leaned into Geralt’s side, “I swear to the Gods I’ll never understand you. The one person who could love you into a better man has ridden off into the sunset… and you won’t even go after them.” The bard sighed resignedly and mumbled something about wanting to get drunk, then left Geralt’s side to head towards the tavern. 

The fading light cast a melancholic shadow over the moment, as the Witcher- too stubborn and afraid of his feelings- turned away once again from destiny.


End file.
